I Finally Have Her
by mcswarek101
Summary: Andy is kidnapped by an obsessed psychopath. Sam needs to find her.
1. Waited so long

**I FINALLY HAVE HER**

intro

_chapter one: waited so long_

I finally have her! I've waited so long for her to be mine. Ever since the first time I saw at the coffee shop, ever since the first time she spoke to me and flashed that gorgeous smile. I've never stopped thinking of her. I think of her in my sleep and all throughout my day. I am absolutely obsessed.

I've gone back to the coffee shop everyday to see her. Some days she does't show up, and I almost lose my mind! Well technically I already have... or so the doctors say. They put me on some stupid medication that I cant stand. I had to stop taking it for us! So her and I could finally be together! I don't need the doctors help, I only need her!

Now nothing else matters in the world. I have her. I will never let her go until the day I die.

I can not wait until she wakes up. We will finally have our moment. She will look into my eyes and realize I have been here all along for her. Sadly I will have to wait until she wakes from her chloroform induced sleep.

Oh Andy... my sweet, sweet Andy...

_dun dun dunnnnnn. lol i hope you guys like the intro there is a lot more to come!_


	2. long day

**I FINALLY HAVE HER**

chapter 2: long day

It had been a very long day at work for Andy Mcnally. She had screwed up yet again, and was yelled at for 15 minutes straight by Sargent Best. All she wanted to do was go home and have a nice long bubble bath... but no, she had to do 2 hours worth of paper work.

What made Andy's day even worse, that she wasn't partnered up with Sam. She had to be paired with Noelle who seemed to be in a unbelievable pissy mood. It had been 3 weeks since Andy's break up with Luke, and Sam still didn't make a move on her. This frustrated Andy a little. Throughout the three weeks Andy and Sam had continued their flirty banter and she had decided to let him make the first serious move.

Andy got through about 3 quarters of her paper work done. she was too frustrated and tired to continue. She quickly went to the change room in a rush to go home and sleep. She decided she was even too tired for a bubble bath.

After Andy hastily threw on some sweats and a grey baggy sweatshirt she made her way outside.

She should have called a taxi, it was probably safer then walking home alone at 12am. Andy thought she would be fine, considering she was a police officer and her house was only 10 minutes away.

Too bad she didn't know who was waiting for her...

_Hey thanks for reading. sorry for the short chapter. I will updating again very soon so stay tuned. _


	3. Together forever

**I FINALLY HAVE HER **

chapter 3: Together Forever

Andy woke in a strange small room. The room had one window with metal bars covering it, a bed and a small nigh stand beside it. All the walls were painted a light gray. She felt very light headed and couldn't remember how she ended up in this room. The last thing Andy remembered was leaving the station.

Andy threw off the covers and noticed she was only in her bra and panties.

She then noticed clothes sitting on the nightstand. It was a pink top and jeans. She then realized these were her clothes from her closet at home. Andy swore she remembered leaving the station in different clothes from these sitting on the stand.

Once she was fully clothed she walked up to the white door and tried turning the handle. Of corse the door was locked. Andy took one step back and right before she was about to kick the door open, it swung open and a man walked in.

"hello Andy"

Andy was a little startled at first but quickly recovered "who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Andy don't play stupid with me. you know who I am. we have met before."

Andy started to get impatient and raised her voice "Listen i am a police officer, and if you don't explain everything to me I will charge you for kidnaping"

"i know you are sweetie... i know everything. I know you work at division 15, that you fathers name is Tommy and he used to work there as well, and i know you mother left you when you were younger" As he was explaining this to Andy he moved closer to her with each point he made.

"That doesn't explain anything to me!" Andy said shaking her head. "I need to know what I am doing here and who the hell you are!"

Andy noticed the sudden change in his mood. He began clenching and un clenching his fists. He took one big breath to calm him self down.

"Andy.. it doesn't matter where we are right now. You don't need to worry about that. We are together and that is all that matters." he said once he was calmed down.

Andy stood there not knowing what to say. She was trying to process the information.

"My name is Charlie. we met exactly one month ago today." Andy stared at him blankly.

he cleared his throat and continued "At the coffee shop... don't you remember? I was behind you in line. you turned around and started talking about the weather!" He started to raise his voice as Andy made no reaction to the memory.

Andy shrugged her shoulders and said " can you please just tell me what is going on? this isn't making any sense!"

"I already told you. nothing matters. we are together. you don't need to worry. We are-"

"what do you mean we are together! i still have no clue what you are talking about! Just please explain someth-" He cut Andy off before she could finish

"Andy i love you! I know you feel the same about me. I want to be with you forever. No one will ever find us. We can be together for ever." Charlie yelled back.

Andy just stood still, mouth gapping at him. she couldn't find any words. she was still so confused. This man was obviously crazy. Andy know understood she was in some real danger.

Charlie sighed and shook his head " Honey, have some rest i will come check up on you later" He turned and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Andy just noticed her hands were shaking and she was out of breath. She sat down on the bed going over the conversation in her head. She tried to think back to when Charlie said they had met.

As hard as she tried she just couldn't remember him. Yes, mabey he did look a little fimilar but Andy couldn't think of a time she actrually talked to him.

Andy layed back on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands. Then it hit her. Charlie was the strange man who always smiled at her when she walked in the coffee shop in the morning!

She leaped out of bed and began knocking on the metal door yelling Charlies name.

"Charlie! I remember you now! you can let me out!"There was no response.

Andy knew there was no use in trying to kick down the door. It was too heavy and she would probably hurt her leg.

After 5 minutes of calling out Charlies name Andy gave up and layed back down in bed. No matter how horrified she was, sleep claimed her quickly.

_hey thanks for reading. hope you like it so far. please leave any suggestions i would love to hear them and mabey use them in the story._


	4. Two days

**I FINALLY HAVE HER**

chapter 4: two days

Andy woke to someone stroking her hair. When she opened her eyes it was Charlie sitting on the side of the bed.

"Good morning Andy, you must be hungry" Andy shook her head. She wasn't hungry, but she should have been. She had not eaten since she had a hamburger at the station, while she was doing paper work.

"what day is this?" Andy asked while she slightly moved her head away from him, so he would stop touching her hair.

Charlie sighed and rose to his feet " you have been here for two days... if that was really what you were asking" Charlie frowned.

Andy gasped " what! two days!" _they must of began the search party for me!_ thought Andy.

He replied as if he could read her mind "you are all over the news" he laughed and shook his head "but they are so dumb! they are looking in all the wrong places..." he trailed off.

Andy noticed how Charlies face went blank. He stood completely still and unblinking.

Once he came out of his trace he continued the conversation as if nothing happened. "Don't worry sweat heart, they will never find us, we are safe here together.."

He looked up at her and smiled "im going to go fix you up something to eat" Before she could protest he turned and began for the exit.

When he was about to close the door he stopped and looked at Andy for a moment and said "Oh Andy, my sweet, sweet Andy" He blew her kiss and left the room, locking the door behind him.

_hey guys thanks for reading. i have already started the next chapter! it should be up soon so stay tuned!_


	5. I DONT WANT YOU

**I FINALLY HAVE HER**

chapter 5: i don't want you!

Andy sat perfectly still on the bed. A single tear ran down her cheek. _Was all hope lost? Are they really searching in all the wrong places? They have to find me right? If they don't Sam will, right? A_ll these thoughts were a big jumble in Andy's head. She was now beginning to really panic. There was no way she could fight Charlie. He had a very strong build and he was twice her size. They was absolutely nothing in the room to attack him with. Mabey she could convince him to let her outside into the rest of the house and she could sneak-

"Here you go sweetie" Charlies voice interrupted her thoughts. She was so preoccupied in thinking of a way to escape, she didn't even notice him enter.

"Thanks" she mumbled. He handed her a bowl of chicken soup and a turkey sandwich with the crust cut off.

"I know you like you sandwiches with no crust, I hope you like it" He looked at her waiting for a response.

Andy's eyes widened "How did you know that?" she asked frightened

He grinned at her "oh you are so cute! I watched you through your kitchen window. I saw you making a sandwich..." he saw the panicked look in her eyes and continued in a soothing voice "Andy its really no big deal, just eat up."

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath attempting to calm herself down.

She relied in a shaky voice "so... you were stalking me?"

Charlie chuckled "I wouldn't call it that"

Andy raised an eye brow. He saw her confusion and smiled "I was only following you to protect you. Making sure no one was hurting you"

Andy clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder "Andy I did it for us. Everything is okay now. Please sweetie, eat your food."

Andy bit her bottom lip. She was trying so hard to not freak out on him. If she did, she was pretty sure he would kill her. The only way she was going to stay alive was if she cooperated. Andy just nodded her head and took a sip of the soup.

He looked pleased that she was eating. He waited until she finished the soup. She told him she was too full and didn't want the sandwich. Charlie gathered up the plates and began to leave the room.

Right before he left he said the exact same thing as last time. "Oh Andy... my sweet, sweet Andy"

Once the door was closed and locked, Andy bursted into tears. She was scared and she needed Sam. She needed him to hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be all right. She needed to be back at home, with her friends and back to working with Sam. Andy promised her self, once she made it home alive- if she did- she would tell Sam how much she loved him. Andy promised herself that there was no more holding back and she was going to stop 'saving the best candy for last.'

Andy layed back on the bed and sobbed for what felt like a century. Charlie could hear her crying through the thick metal door and rushed in to see what was wrong.

"Oh Andy! Is everything alright?" Charlie asked while he handed her a kleenex to dry her wet face.

Andy slowly nodded, trying to control her breathing. He rubbed her back as she was trying to calm down, and waited for her to explaination.

"Andy please explain why you are so upset." said Charlie in a loving voice.

Andy took a deep breath and replied slowly " I just...I..need...I cant..."

"Andy its okay. you can tell me anything. please?"

"I miss my friends... I miss my life... I need them and i need my life back to normal"

Charlie clenched his jaw. He suddenly stopped rubbing her back and she immediately wished she didn't say anything.

He stood to his feet and started pacing in the small room "**ANDY YOU DONT NEED THEM YOU HAVE ME!**" he yelled at her.

Something in Andy snapped. She didn't care anymore she just go so angry and yelled back at him, standing to her feet "**BUT I DONT WANT YOU!**"

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. He took one gigantic step to her and raised his hand. She braced herself, for she was sure he was going to hit her.

Surprisingly he controlled his anger and just placed his hand on her cheek, and caressed her face.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling.

"Oh Andy... my sweet, sweet Andy" He said still caressing her face. A tear fell down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room, leaving her to cry softly to herself.

_Hey thanks for reading. ive been waiting to use the line "__**YOU DONT NEED THEM YOU HAVE ME" "BUT I DONT WANT YOU**__" for ever! it was probably my fav part so far._


End file.
